Investigations in our laboratory are concerned with (1) the regulation of glycosyltransferase activities, (2) the chemistry and biosynthesis of proline-rich proteins and (3) the chemistry of an ovarian cyst glycoprotein. Treatment of rats with isoproterenol (5 mg/day) causes hypertrophy and hyperplasia of the parotid glands. Concomitantly, UDP Galactose:N-Acetylglucosamine galactosyltransferase increases several fold in specific activity. In addition, a group of proline-rich proteins (greater than 40% proline) increase dramatically in the parotid glands and account for over 50% of the total soluble protein in gland homogenates. Presently we have shown that the relative specific activities of galactosyltransferases in subcellular organelles does not change with isoproterenol treatment. The mRNA coding for proline-rich proteins undergo a striking increase with isoproterenol treatment and we are presently isolating this mRNA.